Sasuke’s a GIRL!
by KatoGS123
Summary: Sasuke hurts Naruto, Sasuke loses himself to his past, Sasuke saves Naruto, and Naruto finds out hes actually a she?


**_It seems the more I write the more I go to Naruto..._**

 **Sasuke: hn...**

 ** _Oh don't complain Sasgay! I know you don't like it but this fanfic makes you a girl! Man up and take it like a man!_**

 **Sasuke: Hn.**

 ** _Tell ya what, you let this happen and the next genderbending I do will be Naruto and pair "her" with Sakura_**

 **Naruto: I didn't agree to this**

 **Sakura: I don't wanna be a lesbo!**

 ** _Inner Sakura: CHA ILL KILL AUTHOR-SAN!_**

 **Sasuke: Hn.**

 ** _Good! *shakes the Uchiha's hand* its a deal! Now then... mind doing the disclaimer Sasuke-Chan?_**

 **Naruto: heh Sasuke a girl hahahaha**

 ** _You do know that "she's" shipped with you in this right?_**

 **Naruto: not the teme!!!!!!**

 **Sasuke: Hn(Kato does not own us) hn(now I'm gonna kill Naruto)**

 ** _It's a good thing I speak emouke_**

 **Sasuke: hn(And now the author too)**

 ** _Should've left my mouth be shut..._**

 **123456789012345678901234567890**

At the Valley of the End, it is said when two people fight there, they can understand their foe better than anyone else... And right now two people are fighting to the death for their dreams and ambitions. One to finish a mission and a promise, the other to go to a pedo sannin for more power.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

"SASUKE!!!!!!!"

The two genins clashed into each other, rasangan meets Chidori in a loud roar. But one was stronger than the other...

The Uchiha's chidori pushes through the Uzumaki's rasangan and into his stomach, making the blond hack up blood from the attack.

Sasuke smirks when he saw his attack was the better before pulling back, only he wasn't expecting what he saw next.

The blond fell into the water and began to sink. At first Sasuke thought Naruto was faking, to get the drop on him. But as time slowly went by, the Uchiha began to worry. But his worries began to grow more as he saw bubbles of air appear and pop at the surface.

Sasuke's heart stopped as he saw the bubbles appear. He dove into the water and swam down, desperately looking for Naruto. Finding the blond laying at the bottom of the lake, Sasuke grabbed him and tried to pull him up to shore.

When the Uchiha got to shore, he saw Kakashi-sensei appearing in the distance.

"Kakashi-sensei! Help!"

Kakashi turned and noticed Naruto laying nearly dead, but he wasn't expecting how the Uchiha looked.

Instead of the duckbutt male he was used to, he saw an female Uchiha, long silky hair, and her eyes, her Sharingan eyes was what made him realize something about how fragile the Uchiha was. She was crying.

"Sasuke, tell me what happened," Kakashi ordered, but from his own experience, he probably already knows.

"I... I..." the Uchiha looked as her hand, the hand she uses for her Chidori.

Kakashi knew what she meant and carefully picked up the blond, "come, we can still save him if we hurry back to the village."

Sasuke nodded, and followed her sensei back.

"Sasuke..."

The Uchiha looked at her sensei, tears still in her eyes.

"You know once you return, you will have to pay for leaving the village and hurting a fellow Konoha Shinobi."

Sasuke looked down, "I know... but... anything I receive would be nothing compared to the memory of..." she couldn't finish because she began to sob.

"..." Kakashi knew how she felt, he had felt the same when both his teammates and sensei had died, but he never shown those feelings.

 **Six hours later**

Sasuke sat in a guarded hospital room. She was injured, yes, but she was more worried about a certain blond.

The Hokage has came into her room earlier and told the Uchiha that Naruto was going to be ok, but had forbid her to see him. She understood the Hokage was only looking out for the blond and that because she was the one who had hurt Naruto, she knew the hokage would think she would attack the blond during his recovery. She wouldn't dare hurt him again but she agreed to the bustful Hokage only if once he was better, she could see him.

 **With Naruto in his mindscape**

Naruto sat in front of the Kyuubi. He knew that until he was better, he was most likely stuck in his mind with the demon.

"Kyuubi! Hurry up you damn fox! I know your chakra heals me so speed it up you basture! I have to go back out there! I need to bring the teme back to the village!"

The fox looked at its host and chuckled, it's chain smoking like voice filled the room, **"kit, you did bring back that damn Uchiha, although I am surprised about that Uchiha..."**

"What are you talking about Kyuubi!"

"Kyuubi!"

 **A hour later**

Naruto opened his eyes weakly.

"So you're awake..."

Turning his head, he looked towards the toad sage, "Ero-sensei!"

"Don't call me that Gaki! Anyways... I heard you got roughed up by Sasuke huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto looked down before smiling, "I brought him back though right?"

"Gaki... no you didn't bring him back..."

"Wha-" "let me finish," he interrupted the blond, "you brought her back"

"Few... I thought I fai... WAIT HER?!"

 **Few minutes later**

Sasuke heard the door open, but she didn't bother to look up, until she felt someone grab her shirt and punch her square in the face.

"Teme! You basture! Why didn't you tell us you were a girl!?"

She looked up and saw her blond _'did I just consider him mine..?'_ before looking away, not looking at him.

"Because I need to be stronger... to kill him..."

"You don't have to be strong... ya know..." Sasuke saw that Naruto was crying, "you have Sakura, Kakashi-sensei... me..."

"Dobe..."

Naruto smirks and helps Sasuke back up, "tell you what... I'll help you with your dream if you help me with mine"

Looking at the blond, the Uchiha could only smirk, "sure dobe... I mean future Hokage."

"Believe it!"

"Hehehe"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. The teme was giggling like a school girl! And it made his heart melt.

Noticing the blond's blushing face, Sasuke smirks and does something that the Uzumaki wasn't even expecting. She kisses him.

The kiss was soft at first, almost foreign for them both, mainly because the last kiss they had was when everyone thought the emo Uchiha was a guy and it was because some dumbass knocked Naruto into her. But slowly it became almost natural for them, with Naruto holding her cheek with one hand and her back with another, hugging her, the Uchiha's arms wrapped around the blond's head to keep them close.

"This would make a good sence for my novels"

The kissing teens open their eyes and separated, blushing almost as red as Hinata, or worse honestly.

"Ero-sensei!"

Sasuke smiles as her blond, although still weaken from their battle, chased after the Toad sannin to prevent him from using their kiss for his smut novels.

She knew she did the right thing of returning home to her blond... Only problem left really is to tell her fanclub that she isn't a he and she is now dating the dead last...

 **But that's a story for another day...**

 **1234567890** ** _1234567890_ 1234567890**

 ** _So... how did you like this One Shot? I know that Sasuke was a bit to OC but let's face it, every fanfic has a little OC in it, right Sasuke?_**

 **Sasuke: Hn**

 ** _Well... yes I know that genderbending also forces OC into place (Sasuke: Hn)_ _OH SHUT UP TEME BEFORE I PAIR YOU WITH SAKURA AND INO!!!!!_**

 **Sasuke: ...**

 ** _Good Uchiha... now if you want an Omake of this story or maybe a series from it, tell me to do it!_**

 ** _Kato Squad Out_**

 ** _-Kato GS123_**


End file.
